Position sensors are often used in various mechanical control systems. Common position sensors include capacitive sensors, potentiometer sensors, and magnetic position sensors. However, inductive and magnetic sensors are commonly used as position sensors in vehicles. Inductive sensors detect the position of a target by measuring the mutual inductance between a target and a sensing coil. Magnetic sensors detect the position of a target by measuring the change in a magnetic field generated by a magnet in response to the movement of the target.
Sensors are commonly used in the art of pedal control to measure properties such as rotation. These sensors are typically mounted to the rotation point within a pedal assembly to measure rotation of the pedal. These sensors utilize Hall Effect, inductive technology or other known principles to measure travel and displacement. The sensor assembly includes separate sensor types such as Hall Effect or inductive. It is not known to combine a rotary sensor with a linear sensor together within an electronic braking system. Further, it would be advantageous to include multiple utilizing the benefits of each to achieve best system performance and packaging constraints imposed by the customers. However, these sensors often undesirably interact. According, there exists a need for a multiple sensor assembly which reduces said unwanted interaction.